Into the Wilderness Ending Rewrite
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Requested by Skye Prower 2016* *I OWN NOTHING* A slight rewriting of the ending from the episode Into the Wilderness. After being accused of cheating by the boys, they challenge the girls to another race to get back at them. Minor Sonamy and Taicks added at the end.


**I OWN NOTHING! I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
This was requested to me by Skye Prower 2016. He has done several requests for me, and he asked me to do this one. It's from the episode _Into the Wilderness_. It'll be a redo of the ending. Also, like with my previous rewrites, certain dialogue will be rewritten for the sake of not getting my pasty white butt in trouble with authorities.**

On a calm day in the village, Amy and Sticks challenged the boys to a race through the wilderness. The boys agreed to their challenge, and even Tails decided to join in on the action. And so, the next day, they began at Tails' workshop and laid out the rules. They would travel through the jungle, and make it across the finish line on the other side of the jungle. The race would also force the two teams to put their survival skills to the test.

During the whole race, the two teams each went their separate ways, relying on their skills and wits to traverse the jungle. But with Sticks in Amy's team, they had a big advantage. However, the boys had Tails, who was the smartest of the team and could fly. So, in a way, it all balanced out.

Unfortunately, things seemed to take a turn for the worse for them when Amy and Sticks fell into a pit and could not get out. Sonic and his team decided to taunt the girls while they were down there before heading of to the finish line. Amy and Sticks were mad at them for abandoning them. Amy and Sticks stood up and began to look around, and they noticed that there was a missile in the center of the pit. Amy walked over to examine it more closely. "Eggman Missile Industries. A subsidiary of Eggman Fun Toys." she read.  
"Why would he leave a missile like this on the island?" Sticks asked. "If he was gonna use this to attack us, wouldn't he want to put it on another island?"  
"I don't know… that man is nuts." Amy said, leaning against the missile. "Nrgh… but that's the LEAST of our worries; we're gonna have to wash the boys stinky, smelly clothes in a bit." she lamented. "We're stuck down here, and there's no way we can escape in time."

However, Sticks examined the missile for a few seconds, and soon got a brilliant idea. She snapped her fingers, beaming with joy. "Wait a minute… I have an idea!" she said excitedly.  
"What is it?" Amy asked. "At this point, I'm open to anything."  
"We can hot-wire the missile and ride it to the finish line!" Sticks told her. Amy's mood lifted up almost immediately.  
"That could work… THAT COULD WORK!" Amy yelled in excitement. "Let's do it!"  
"Alright! I'll get on it! You get to the top of the missile!" Sticks told her. Amy nodded and used her acrobatics to scale the missile to the top. Sticks opened a panel and began to mess around with some of the wires. When she heard the missile roar to life, she grinned and went up to join Amy. "Here we go, Amy! Be sure to get that parachute ready!" she said.  
"Will do!" Amy told her.

The missile launched out of the pit and made a slight curve before rocketing forward. When it was horizontal, Amy and Sticks rode on it like a horse. They shot over the boys, waving tauntingly at them. That made the boys stop and stare at them on the missile, their faces practically asking "What just happened?" However, they still had a race to win and shook it off, rushing towards the finish line again.

The missile was now high in the air and nearing the finish line. Amy and Sticks got up and prepared to jump. "When I say go, be ready to jump!" Sticks said.  
"Got it!" Amy said. So they waited for the perfect time to jump, clutching the straps to their parachutes.  
"GO!" Sticks yelled, and the two jumped off the missile, waiting for the right moment to pull the string and open the chutes.

Down below, the boys watched as the girls glided past the finish line, beating the boys. They jumped up and down in joy and victory. But the boys were not having it. "Hey! You cheated!"  
"No we didn't!" Amy yelled. "We won fair and square!"  
"I'd hardly say using a missile is 'fair and square'." Tails said.  
"...What they said." Knuckles said in agreement.  
"You told us to use what we could!" Sticks said.  
"Again, a missile is not a fair tactic!" Sonic yelled.  
"You're just mad that we beat you!" Amy snapped.  
"We demand a rematch!" Knuckles yelled, stepping forward. The girls rolled their eyes.  
"If we do that, will you shut up?" Amy asked.  
"Yes." Knuckles said.  
"...Fine." Amy said. "We'll race to Meh Burger. The loser will have to do the winning team's laundry for TWO weeks."  
"You're on!" Sonic said.

So they all got down, ready for another race. "Ready… GO!" Sonic and Amy yelled in unison. And they all took off, rushing for Meh Burger. While Sonic and Knuckles intended to do it normally, Tails had other plans.  
"Guys! Follow me!" Tails yelled before making a turn into some vegetation. Sonic and Knuckles grinded to a halt.  
"Tails? Where are you going?!" Sonic asked, confused at his little brother's action.  
"Trust me! It'll make sense! This is a shortcut! Try to keep up!" Tails yelled back at them. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging their shoulders and running after Tails.

They followed Tails through the jungle, eventually coming out near Tails' workshop. It did not take Sonic long before he figured out what Tails' plan was. Knuckles still did not know, but he was about to. Tails had already flew up to the plane and was getting it revved up. "Hop on, boys!" he told them.  
"I like the way you think!" Sonic said, hoping on one of the wings. Knuckles jumped on the other wing, and Tails took off the instant both were on the plane. Tails made sure to fly over the girls exactly the same way the girls flew over them not too long ago. Sonic and Knuckles even threw in a smug wave. Amy and Sticks glared at them, growling in anger as they ran faster in a vain attempt to catch up with them.

Once they were over the village, Tails set the plane to auto-pilot, setting it to return to the village. Tails unbuckled his seat-belt and grabbed Sonic's wrists and flew upwards. "Knuckles! Grab on to Sonic's ankles! I'll carry you both down!"  
"Aren't you worried we'll weigh you down too much?!" Knuckles asked, concerned for Tails.  
"I've handled worse!" Tails assured him. "Now do it!" he said again, firmer and more forceful this time. Knuckles relented, but did as he was told and grabbed Sonic's ankles. Tails flew up just a bit more, allowing the plane to return to the workshop. Tails spun his tails as fast as he could to accommodate the extra weight and keep from crashing to the ground. And after a few seconds, they landed safe and sound in front of Meh Burger, about two minutes before Amy and Sticks showed up, panting hard for air.

"You… little… cheaters!" Amy yelled in between pants. Sonic got a smug look on his face.  
"I think you said that we had to 'use what we could', am I right?" he asked tauntingly.  
"You used a plane… that's cheating… and you know it!" Sticks snapped.  
"And now you know how WE feel when you used the missile." Tails pointed out calmly.  
"And you think stooping to our level like that was a good idea?! Why I oughta-"

But Amy stopped, letting what they did actually sink in and fester in her head. Sticks began to let it sink in too. Both Sonic and Tails had a point; they DID, in a way, cheat. True, they did use what they had, but it still felt wrong for them to resort to using a missile to reach the finish line. And that was how the boys got back at them; to show them how unfair and wrong their tactic was. Amy and Sticks' ears drooped down, and their eyes closed in shame.

"...Well played boys… well played." Amy said. "...I see now what you did to teach us a lesson."  
"It was wrong for us to use that missile to rocket ourselves to victory… and it was unfair for us to do so, as well as getting mad at you guys when you called us out." Sticks added.  
"We're sorry." Amy said remorsefully. "Can you forgive us?" she asked. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked them dead in the eyes, looking for any trace of deceit. But all they saw was remorse and regret. They were truly sorry. So the boys smiled and gave them a hug.  
"We forgive you." Sonic said softly. "We only did that to teach you a lesson, and I see it worked."  
"It sure did." Amy said. "And to show how sorry we are… we'll do your laundry for… a month." she added. Sonic and Tails pulled away from them, shaking their heads no.  
"How about… no one does the other team's laundry, but you promise us to not cheat again." Sonic suggested. The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads. That sounded like a really good deal.  
"We'll take it." they said in unison. The boys grinned and gave them another hug.

Their tender moment was cut short when the rumbling of one's stomach was heard. "But for now… let's eat." Sonic said. "I'm starving."  
"Me too." Amy said.  
"Shall we dine?" Tails asked, holding an arm out. Sticks got the memo and smiled, looping her arm through his.  
"We shall." she replied.  
"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Knuckles said.

And so the five friends, having resolved their feud, went to order some food to eat together. As they ate, Sonic mentioned a large hot spring where he and Amy went to on a date a while back. The girls were very interested in the idea. So he and Tails made plans at the table to take the girls to the hot spring for a date. Even Knuckles decided to tag along, but he told them he would use a separate pool to allow the two couples to be alone.

At last, all was settled between them. But there was still one tiny issue they all forgot about…

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

At Eggman's base, he and his two robots, Orbot and Cubot, were watching a monitor until they heard rumbling in the distance. "That doesn't sound good." he said. He pushed a button, changing what was shown on the monitor. And there he saw it; the missile the girls had launched earlier was heading right for the base! "Uh oh..." he muttered.

 ** _*BOOM!_ _*_**

 **The End**

 ***I'll admit, this probably ain't one of my better ones. However, I hope you enjoyed it. Especially you, Skye Prower 2016.**  
 **Anyhow, until next time, God bless, and stay safe!**


End file.
